


Lingering Kiss

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They flit between companionable silence built by years of friendship and earnest conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Kiss

They have a rare light night, it’s a balmy midsummer evening and Josh persuades them out to a bar. Sam readily agrees, C.J. likes the idea and Toby grumbles but joins them. They drink, laugh, talk and try to wind down. Sam confiscates Josh’s pager after he checks it once too often and C.J. cuts him off after one beer. Toby nurses scotch on the rocks, watching the antics around him and joins in the general mocking of Josh’s "sensitive system". 

They peel themselves away from the table and out into the cooling night air where Josh and Sam head in one direction and he and C.J. in the other. As they amble along he wraps an arm around C.J.’s waist and they flit between companionable silence built by years of friendship and earnest conversation. When they reach her townhouse he rocks slightly on the balls of his feet as they debate until she silences him with a sudden, long kiss. Toby returns the kiss and instinctively touches her hands with his and entwines their fingers, the small sigh of happiness being swallowed before it escapes into the night air. Hours or mere minutes later C.J. reluctantly pulls away, a smile on her face, squeezes Toby’s fingers, murmurs a "good night" and leaves him standing outside.


End file.
